Longing to Belong
by loves2read18
Summary: Sora has no memory of her family or past. She has come to the Leaf as an orphan and searches to belongs. But maybe she doesn't have to do it alone. Maybe their are more people than she thinks that feel the same way she dose. Please read and review. This story is a work in progress.


**A/N**: Hi their! I am new to writing stories here. I had this story in my head for the longest time and finally getting it out! I am open to all sorts of constructive criticism. Also if you guys have any suggestion how to write good fight scenes let me know since that is my weak spot. Thanks so much for taking time to read this and I hope you all enjoy!

She has always been a strange one. She had come to the Leaf Village without the knowledge of a family or past. She didn't know who she was. The Third Hokage decided she will make a great addition to the Leaf Village.

She walked in Konoha Academy nervous and scared. She had long raven hair that was in a pony tied with a ribbon. She had a blue top with shorts and her sandals. Then she remembered what the Hokage told her, _"Everyone has something to offer and the will of fire. The question is are you willing to accept it." _She took a deep breath and thought to hers self, _well here it goes._

"Hello their Sora isn't?" Greeted her new sensei.

"Uh yes sensei." Sora said and bowed.

"Don't be shy, we were all at your place once." Her sensei said with a smile. She nodded. "Hey everyone this is Sora. She is going to be part of our homeroom so, let's be nice and welcome her."

"Ohh sensei let her sit by me!" said a very energetic young girl with purple hair that spiked up in a pony. She wore a short sleeves and burgundy t-shirt with khaki shorts as well as well as knee high mesh stockings and white wrist bands and black sandals. Anko excitement caused Sora to blush.

"Go on sit by Anko, don't worry she is harmless. I promise." He smiled .she wet to go sit by the very energetic child. "Hi their! I am Anko and we are going to be great friends!"

"Oh?" Sora just looked at her and then smiled.

The teacher went back to his teaching. Sitting by Anko she notice a young girl with red eyes. She seem very pretty and friendly. She gave Sora a worm smile. She introduced herself as Kurenai, she had an outfit with a flak jacket and a simple sleeveless red outfit underneath it.

She was looking around her new environment. And seen a young with brown hair and purple strips on her face. Next to her was a boy with sliver spiked hair and a mask. He seemed uninterested in what the teacher was saying and was looking outside the window. With his arms crossed from his chest. Something about the boy made her wonder who he was. Maybe it was the mysterious mask he was wearing. Then all of the sudden he heard someone interrupting the teacher. He was wearing orange googles and had black spiky hair. "Sorry sensei! For being late but I was helping an old lady wit… "

"Save it Obito." The sensei said. _Seems like this happens often, _thought Sora. Some of the students laughed at the scene of Obito and the teacher while others rolled their eyes.

"He is his always late not the best of the best but still a pretty good guy." Anko said to Sora. Kurenai just sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

Sora wanted to see the mask boy's expression. She seen that the brown haired girl seemed to try to hid her soft giggles while the mask boy looked like he didn't care but you can tell he was annoyed. The sensei told Obito to sit and to try to pay attention this time. Which cause more laughter with the class but Sora was failing to see all the commotion. The teacher settled the students and went back to his lector.

_Later that day_

"Okay next thing we will do is spar. No worried it is not a test." The Sensei said and then started to pair off people. "Kakashi why don't you go against Sora today."

Sora was going against the one and only Kakashi. When they faced each other, Kakashi said "Just because you are new doesn't mean I am going easy on you."

"Humph. I wouldn't get a big head if I was you. You have no idea what I am capable of. Sora said in response to Kakashi's cockiness,

He started to attack her but with every move he made she blocked. The teacher was impressed on how quick she was and concentrated. The little spar match ended causing everyone to watch. At the end she ended kicking butt by holding a Kunai to Kakashi.

"See told you not to get a big head." She handed her hand out to him but he refused it. She was surprised by this.

"hemp… pure luck next time I won't be so easy. As he was getting up and with that he walked away from her. Sora didn't know how to think of him. She should be hurt but for some reason she just felt sad for him.

"Hey Sora." Anko said don't let him get to you. "He's never really friendly with anyone. The fact that Rin admires him so much is beyond me."

"Rin?"

"Rin has basically always been in love with Kakashi. Anyone can see that but clearly not Obito, he still tries to make moves with her." Kurenai replied.

"Whoever can love Kakashi is beyond me. Something I will never understand." Anko said.

"Yeah…" Sora said sadly.

When class officially finished that day, she went to meet up with her younger fired Kieda. "How was your day at the academy Sora-chan?"

"Not bad." Sora sad and talk her day and mention about meeting Anko and Kurenai. She didn't say anything about Kakashi expect for telling her friend that she kicked his butt in spar today.

"Wow! See I told ya! You were going to have a good day! "Kieda said with a smile.

"Thanks Kieda." The two friends walked and Kieda shared her time at the academy how she meet and talk to people which was not a shocker to Sora. Since Kieda was the nicest person she knew.

She knew Kieda for as long as she could remember. Her parents took her in when she had no were to go. With no memory of family or past she often felt confused to where she belonged but with Kieda around she knew she was never alone. Then she thought about Kakashi she didn't see him leave with anybody. She wonder if he has parents or anybody. Obito walked alone too. She had so many questions.

"Sora are you okay? You spaced out." Kieda said.

"Sorry Kieda-chan. Let's see what we can eat for dinner. "Sora laughed to reassure her friend she was alright.

"Rice and egg again?" Kieda asked.

"Sounds good." Sora said and the both went home.


End file.
